Life is Ours
by Sphinxtamer
Summary: "Years had passed, and some things had never changed." A bit of a song challenge thing. Arthur/Eames


**Life is Ours **

Sphinxtamer

**Beautiful Thieves – AFI **

Eames sat in the driver's seat, speeding down an empty city road, Arthur at his side, clutching at the seat below him. A huge grin split the Brit's face, but Arthur looked nervous.

"Eames, are you completely sure about this?"

Eames laughed, and even hurtling down the street near eighty miles per hour, Arthur could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Darling! No one would ever suspect us. Sure, we're running towards death, but we'll be on magazines all over the world! No one will give a damn! We're young and we're beautiful!"

Arthur couldn't help it- he started laughing with him.  
He was right. It honestly didn't matter what they did. No one would believe it was them, and they could just make everything else disappear.

**Notion – Kings of Leon**

It was late, the sun had set long ago, but they were still out on the beach. Something wasn't right. Arthur could feel it. He'd been here before with Eames. This strange place where nothing was quite wrong, but it wasn't quite right either.  
Eames was laying in the sand, empty beer bottle in hand, staring at the sky like it held the secrets to life. And for all Arthur knew, it just might have.  
Eames glanced in his general direction once before looking up again.

"I just wanted to know if I could."

He muttered to no one in particular.

**The Sharpest Lives – My Chemical Romance**

It was raining. Arthur was hiding in a bar, laughing with people he didn't know, people he didn't want to know. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to go home. Didn't want to go back to _him._  
Some guy with stale breath and watery eyes was coming on to him, stroking his thigh and leaning in a little too close.  
He thought of Eames. Of his bright blue-green eyes, and his cigarette scented breath.  
He followed the other man into the bathroom, dragged along by his soft and sweaty palms.  
He thought of Eames' large, rough hands.  
He was in a deadly downward spiral now. Spending all his time with these leeches- these bottom feeding scum of the city. Eames was probably worried. Fuck Eames.  
The new man shoved his alcohol flavored lips to Arthur's and he surrendered.

**Lost – Avenged Sevenfold**

Eames was alone in their flat. Arthur had gone out. Again. To who knows where. He'd fucked up again, he knew it. Years had passed, and some things had never changed.  
He only that night realized it.  
They'd both been lost and hated for so much of their lives that they had become masks. They hid behind their walls, behind each other. They'd broken hearts, broken laws. What they failed to realize was just how much their pride had broken each other.  
They never apologized, never tried to fix anything, just continued on in their viscous cycle. It took Arthur's latest outburst and exit for Eames to finally realize they needed to change. At some point, their casual relationship had evolved. They had both been too blind to see it, or maybe too proud to admit that they needed someone else. That they needed each other.  
Unfortunately, Eames couldn't do anything about it until Arthur decided to come home.

**Where's the Toilet Paper? – Nicola Foti**

Arthur slipped on his way in. He was drunk.

"Eames! My cousin's baby daddy's little something or other's friend's somethin' somethin's next door neighbor says hi!"

Eames looked up from his half cold Boston Market chicken.

"I'm sorry, love, please explain to me what's going on?"

Arthur giggles as he stumbled over to Eames, half empty bottle of bourbon in hand.

"I found an elephant penis in my morning coffee!"

He whispered, much like a child sharing a dirty secret with a friend.  
Eames raised an eyebrow. Arthur was seriously drunk, almost dangerously so. For a moment, he found himself wondering how he even managed to get home.

"Eames! Eames, listen to meh. I was thinking. I think. And I want some more bourbon! No wait."

Arthur's brow furrowed in a way Eames might call adorable, if it weren't for the fact Arthur would kill him if he did.

"Wait! I was thinking about you! And, I'm sorry Eames. I'm an idiot. No, you're an idiot. Wait. No, we're both idiots. Royal ones."

Arthur finished triumphantly, nodding to signal the completion of his thought.  
Eames sighed and took Arthur's soaking wet coat from him, quickly catching him around the waist as he started to fall.

"What _are _you going on about?"

Arthur smiled at him, his dimples looking especially deep in the poor light.

"Do you wanna be my onion?"

He said very seriously. It wasn't until he saw Eames' once again raised eyebrow that he laughed.

"Oh- I mean- I mean husband! Do you wanna be my husband?"

Eames' heart stopped beating for two moments, then he remembered that Arthur was shit faced drunk.  
So, instead of responding, he dragged the younger man to their room and prepared him for bed.

"I'm not sleeping until you answer, Mr. Eames."

He slurred, pointing a lazily wandering finger at him.  
Eames sighed once more and shook his head before laying down with the point man.

"Sure, sure. Yeah, a'course I'll be your husband. Now go to sleep."

He felt more than heard Arthur's content sigh.

"I love you, Eames."

Eames paused, watching the back of Arthur's head until the younger man's breathing had evened out. Their talk could always wait another day.

"I love you too, Darling."

-End-

**AN**: I know, I know, it's been a whole week since I've updated DLMA, and here I am posting little one shots. Well, I was bored one day so I did a little song challenge. If you're wondering why the last one is so long, it's because as soon as the song started, I knew exactly what I wanted to do with the story. So, I'll just go ahead and plug that song as well. You can find that song on that youtubey thing if you search for soundlyawake Where's the Toilet Paper. Do it. Anyway, I promise that the next chapter of DLMA will be posted within the next few days. Promise!  
Love always,  
Sphinx~


End file.
